


Best Laid Plans

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles, De-Aged Derek Hale, Emotions, Episode Related, M/M, POV Stiles, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Season 4 Episode 3. Prompt: **catastrophe**

Stiles was happy to take advantage of the fact that his dad was in on the supernatural goings-on in Beacon Hills. He’d had enough of the guilt and pain that doggedly plagued him when he was having to constantly lie to the Sheriff about anything werewolf-related, especially since there was so much happening in his life that fit into that category. His new-ish romantic relationship with Derek wasn’t something he felt he could tell his dad about just yet, and now Stiles was glad they’d kept things discreet. The last thing he wanted was everyone looking at him with that awful _oh, poor Stiles_ expression his friends tended to direct toward him increasingly since the nogitsune nightmare.

So, when he found himself and Scott in his dad’s office, being asked for the absolute truth about the teenage version of Derek Hale his deputies had found at the Hales’ old family property, he didn’t hesitate. He figured the truth was better than his dad thinking there was _time traveling_ (though now that he thought about it, Stiles wouldn’t be all that opposed if there actually was such a thing, it would probably be really cool), so he just rambled out the whole entire truth (well, mostly), including specific details (but not including supernatural-back-from-the-dead Kate Argent). 

“No, we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane, in an Aztec temple in Mexico, underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake.” 

And yeah, now that it was out of his mouth, that could have been a little too much. Judging by the look on Scott’s face, maybe Stiles should have been slightly more vague with explaining how they’d found Derek. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it; there would never be a time when he’d choose lying to his father over telling the truth now that he was able to do so. 

It was a small comfort, but one that was much needed as Stiles was still mentally and emotionally reeling over the fact that Derek didn’t have any idea who he was. His feelings were illogical, of course; Derek didn’t know any of them. How could he have expected Derek to just instinctively know they’d been sleeping together for two months when he couldn’t even remember the fire that took his family? Despite all that, Stiles still felt a little heartbreak every time Derek looked at him with no recognition in his eyes.

Their plan to split up so Scott could find Peter and let him in on Derek’s current condition seemed to be fairly uncomplicated. Until, of course, Stiles and Derek showed up at the McCall house and ran straight into Scott’s dad, holding a bag of Chinese takeout and inviting them to sit down and have dinner with him. All they had needed was an hour or two of uninterrupted time until they heard from Scott, but no, their simple plan was slowly turning into a complete clusterfuck. 

When Stiles and Derek went upstairs and Stiles found himself in an old but memorable position, being interrogated by Derek while his face was pushed against a wall, Stiles couldn’t even conjure up any fear at all. He felt bad for not having told Derek the truth in the first place, but that had been Scott’s plan and Scott was the one who didn’t go through with it. So Stiles, of course, was the one taking the heat over the misinformation Derek had been fed. 

It was so difficult to sort out his emotions – more than anything he was feeling guilty. Partially because they hadn’t been honest with Derek in the first place, but also due to his reaction to feeling Derek’s body, strange and unfamiliar but unmistakably _Derek_ , so close to his own. Derek was pushed up against him, touching him, pressing Stiles against the wall and Stiles now associated those actions with something much different than when this kind of thing happened after the two of them first met. Stiles tried his best to tamp down those feelings; it wasn’t right, this Derek didn’t even know him, and he was even younger than Stiles now. This was certainly not the time for Stiles to press back against Derek’s hold and grind his ass against him. It took a fairly significant amount of self-control, but Stiles did his best to act like anyone would when being threatened by a werewolf, then trying to convince Derek to just wait until they could get Scott on the phone. 

Running back up the steps, trying to absorb all of the information he was getting over the phone, Stiles’ heart sank even lower than it already was. Derek was gone, and Stiles had caught only a quick look at Kate as she jumped out the window; there was no telling what kind of plans she had in mind for a younger and more vulnerable Derek – especially since she was the only person he’d recognized or remembered since they’d found him in Mexico. Stiles felt a there-and-gone flash of jealousy. There was no telling what Kate would do now that she had Derek, but he had no doubt there would be touching, maybe even kissing… _okay, shut it down, Stiles, focus_. 

What had, at first, seemed like a straightforward plan to keep Derek hidden and until they could get some helpful information from Peter had now turned into a total catastrophe. 

If Stiles stayed there in Scott’s empty bedroom and shed a few sad, frustrated and angry tears before he took off to try and help fix this nightmare, well, no one had to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship between Derek and Stiles (who is still under 18) is mentioned but there is no sexual contact between them in this story.


End file.
